


Sun's Glances

by S_weet_pie



Series: Dime Love [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: AU Highschool, Cliche, F/M, Light Angst
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Lirikannya selalu mengalihkan duniamu padanya, seakan ingin kaupaham bahwa dia ada dan nyata di realita yang sulit untuk kaupercaya.Dan di matamu, hanya ada dia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game milik Koji Yanagi dengan adaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, dan adaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, bukan milik saya. Tidak ada keuntungan materi apa pun selain kebahagiaan pribadi yang saya dapatkan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini.

Pertama kali melihatnya, saat kau masih duduk di kelas satu.

Rumor yang kaudengar tentangnya ialah dia dari kelas terunggul yang satu kelas hanya terdiri atas delapan siswa.

Sekali lirik, kau kira bisa jatuh cinta pada semua anggota kelas D. Mengerikan bagaimana Yuuki-Sensei bisa memilih pemuda-pemuda yang seharusnya hanya ada di kisah fiksi, dan seakan bosan di buku cerita, mereka singgah ke realita.

Dia di antara para permata kelas D, begitu bisik-bisik gadis-gadis di sekitarmu. Siapa tidak memandangi mereka yang berada di sebanjar baris kelas setiap Senin pagi jika matahari pilih kasih menyinari mereka hingga membuat semua mata tertuju pada siswa-siswa terbaik?

Mulanya kau hanya suka karena luarnya saja, seklise yang lainnya.

Itu tidak berubah sampai sekarang, mungkin, kecuali saat kau tak sengaja memergokinya bertengkar dengan para berandal, bergulat dengan mereka dan saling menyelamatkan dengan kedua temannya yang lain.

Masalahnya pun klise.

Dia dan kedua temannya dituduh telah merebut gadis-gadis para berandal itu.

Kau terpana melihatnya beraksi luar biasa dengan teman-temannya, bukannya berlari melapor ke guru, tapi mungkin memang tak perlu. Hanya butuh setepuk di dagu saja, pemuda-pemuda kekar berwajah sangar itu merosot tumbang tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Sudut bibirnya membiru karena ditinju, tapi ia terkekeh _boyish_ mengulurkan tangan pada kedua temannya (satu terkenal sebagai _bad-boy_ yang ditakuti seluruh lapis siswa paling preman di sekolah ini; satu lagi kau kenali sebagai anggota komite perpustakaan dan ketua klub shoujo manga) yang duduk bersampingan.

Dia terlihat bebas. Seperti ion-ion positif berporos mengelilinginya, dan lingkaran halo matahari mencurahinya di antara kanopi imajiner yang menaungi siluetnya.

Menyimpan torehan kesan yang merupakan benih muda perasaaan itu baik-baik, kau berbalik pergi, tak pernah melaporkan apa yang terjadi.

*

Kali pertama kau bertatapan dengannya, ketika kalian duduk di bangku kelas dua.

Musim panas mempersinting seisi kelas, tapi tak ada yang membuat gadis-gadis melonjak, memekik, menjerit histeris dan para pemuda berhamburan liar, dan semua menggila tiba-tiba tak lain tak bukan karena kemunculan makhluk nista itu yang terbang beringas di kelas mereka.

Kelas yang memang tak luas, bangku-bangku, meja-meja, buku-buku dan kelasnya lebih buruk dari kapal pecah.

Makhluk laknat itu mendarat di lantai. Merayap. Gadis-gadis berlari mundur, pita suara melengking falsetto yang seharusnya mustahil mereka punya. Pemuda-pemuda payah berlari keluar kelas. Sebagian lagi memberantakkan peralatan piket dan mencari alat untuk membunuh.

Kau menggigil melihat makhluk sial itu. Tidak semenakutkan makhluk melata meliuk-liuk binal dan liar yang kau benci, tapi makhluk terbang itu yang merayap dengan kaki-kakinya terlalu menjijikkan.

Entah teman sekelasmu yang mana, entah siapa yang bengis mendorongmu untuk menghadapinya. Kau menangkupkan wajahmu dengan tangan dan kakimu terangkat tinggi.

_ Crash. _

Seisi kelasmu bersorak. We are the champion menjadi serenade euforia dan jika tidak ingat kaupakai rok, mereka telah menerbangkanmu tinggi-tinggi ke atap kelas sebagai pahlawan tanpa tanda saja.

Kau nyaris menangis. “Aku ...”

“KAU MEMBUNUHNYAAAA!”

Semua berlonjak seperti murid taman kanak-kanak.

 “Sepatuku—“ Kau meratap saat menatap punggung sepatumu, “—ini akan kubuang. Naas kau terinjak olehku, tapi ... tapi aku tidak menyesal membunuhmu.”

Teman-temanmu tertawa keras mendengar ratap setengah banggamu itu. Namun begitu diminta membersihkannya yang remuk di bawah pijakan kakimu, mereka berkelit, menghindar, kabur, pergi tanpa ingin melakukannya.

Kau ingin marah karena tak ada yang mau membantumu padahal kau telah dikorbankan untuk kontak langsung dengan makhluk nista ini, tapi tak bisa tatkala menyadari amarahmu terkepul tak tahu kemana begitu menyadari Kaminaga ada pintu kelasmu dan dikelilingi gadis-gadis itu yang mengadu sedih tentang insiden menjijikkan ini.

“Kemarikan tisu itu.”

Perempuan teman-teman sekelasmu mengembik ketakutan sekonyol domba ngeri melihat kecoa, menuntut perhatiannya  yang malah menyeruak dari mereka semua, dan menggumamkan terima kasih karena telah diberikan tisu dari meja guru.

Kau mencelos melihatnya menghampirimu. Alarm panik berdering dalam dirimu hingga kau melangkah mundur dan terduduk ke bangku entah siapa.

“Kaminaga- _kun_ , jangaaaan!”

Gadis-gadis memekik jijik melihatnya berlutut di tempat yang kauinjak tadi, menyapu bangkai makhluk sial itu dengan tisu lalu penuh akurasi dan presisi luar biasa melemparkan tisu itu masuk ke tempat sampah di sudut kelas, menyebabkan mereka berdecak kagum dan menahan napas karena terpesona.

Kaminaga mengulurkan sekotak tisu padamu yang berkeriut mundur.

Kau nyalang memandang sekitar, putus asa tapi masih berharap muncul lubang hitam atau liang makam pun tak apa, menyedotmu masuk ke dalam kesuramannya alih-alih pusara memesona pemuda yang tersenyum padamu.

Ini halusinasi, memikirkan dia tersenyum padamu. Sesungguhnya dia menertawakan kenaasanmu yang rela saja ditumbal untuk membunuh makhluk itu. Apa pun itu, dia membuatmu sesak napas saat mendekat.

“Sepatumu kotor.”

Suaranya lelaki sekali. Namun dia pasti menatapmu, berekspresi seperti itu, dan beramah tamah sama seperti dia pada semua perempuan lainnya. Tangannya terulur padamu.

Kau menahan napas—atau mungkin bernapas seperti ikan sekarat yang terdampar di darat—dan menyadari dia benar-benar menatapmu.

“Kemarikan sepatumu, uh ...”

Lidahmu kelu sementara dia menunggumu menyebutkan nama. Kau tak bisa berkata-kata dan harusnya dia tahu efeknya pada gadis memang seperti itu. 

Tanganmu mencakari rok dan merusak lipatan-lipatan rapi yang ada. Melonggarkan rematan, kau membungkuk untuk melepaskan sepatumu dan bertelanjang kaki kemudian bergegas bangkit.

Kau membungkuk dalam-dalam padanya meski tidak ada lagi yang kauinginkan selain tetap di hadapannya agar merekam senyum serta segala tentang dirinya dalam ingatanmu, tapi tidak dengan gadis-gadis lain yang menghunjammu dengan aura menakutkan.

Kau berlari bukan hanya darinya, tapi juga dari dirimu sendiri yang ingin perhatiannya meski hanya sedikit saja.

Tersadar bahwa kau telah jatuh, kau ingin bangkit, menyeruak keluar dari jurang yang tidak seharusnya membuatmu dilingkup senang.

Kau ingin kembali menyukai lelaki-lelaki normal, yang mungkin pemuda yang duduk di sisimu dalam kelas atau kau jumpai di kereta dan menolongmu dari paman-paman pedofil. Atau lelaki dari klub ekstrakulikuler olahraga yang sangat maskulin. Teman biasa saja atau mungkin anak sekolah lain. Teman semasa kecil lebih romantis.

Bukan seseorang seperti Kaminaga yang tak tergapai dan tak sepantasnya bersanding denganmu.

Kau tidak bisa jatuh terlalu dalam padanya.

Kau hanya bisa mengaguminya dan mengamatinya melalui udara, tatapan, lirikan, dan perhatian yang takkan sampai padanya.

Keluar dari kelas menuju toilet, kau mencuci sepatumu dengan sabun, air keran, sebulir airmata, dan senyum pilumu. Suka tapi berduka. Terduduk memeluk lutut di sudut toilet, perih menyadari hanya realita yang bisa mewujudkan ironi seperti ini.

_ Kaminaga-kun, gadis ini bukan cinderella bersepatu kaca; bukan Cinderella yang dapat kausimpan sepatu bekas menginjak kecoanya.  _

_ * _

Suatu hari, di jam istirahat dan kau menggerutu karena teori fisika kuantum membuatmu teramat penat, kau yang hendak ke kantin bersama temanmu mendadak megap menemukannya duduk di kusen jendela memegangi kanvas untuk ketua organisasi siswa yang melukis di sisinya.

Kau tidak bisa jadi pengecut, hanya mampu tersenyum kecut,  walau kakimu seperti dirantai martil imajiner seperti tawanan penjara yang akan dihukum siksa dengan cambuk dan pecut, tapi kau tetap melangkah dan samar mendengar keluhan temanmu ("Ya Tuhan, dewasa nanti, aku tidak yakin avogadro akan bisa membuat perutku kenyang dan membuatku menemukan cinta sejati! Kau setuju, 'kan?!") sembari berpura-pura setuju dengan mengangguk manut.

Hanya sepintas pandanganmu padanya terpaut. Tanpa sengaja—atau demikianlah kaukira—sudut matanya mematutmu hingga nyalimu untuk mencuri pandang darinya benar-benar kusut menciut. Kau terkesiap, membuang pandang, karena senyumnya seperti maut.

“Sebaiknya kau melukis bunga matahari itu benar-benar bagus, Miyoshi.”

“Kapan lukisanku tidak bagus, Kaminaga?”

“Lukisanmu atau bukan, bunga matahari memang sangat indah.”

“Kausuka bunga matahari?”

“...begitulah.”

“Karena artinya? Jangan buat aku tertawa, Kaminaga.”

“Hei!”

Arti bunga matahari?

Begitu kau berbelok di koridor lain, kau meminta maaf pada temanmu dengan alasan kau melupakan sesuatu, tanpa menunggu jawabannya kau bergegas menuju ke perpustakaan. Sepanjang perjalanan, kau memanfaatkan internet di ponsel pintarmu untuk mencari sesuatu yang baru kautahu ternyata Kaminaga menyukainya.

Mengetahui hal sesepele ini saja membuatmu merasa hari kembali cerah dan integral pangkat lima setelah istirahat tidak akan membuatmu berubah pikiran bahwa dunia hari ini begitu indah. 

Mesin pencari mengeluarkan jawaban atas tanyamu, yang membelalakkan matamu, dan hanya memicumu untuk memacu langkah lebih cepat masuk ke ruangan agak berdebu penuh buku-buku.

Kau yang tersengal, meminta pada satu siswa komite perpustakaan yang kaukenali sebagai teman Kaminaga di hari baku hantam itu untuk dicarikan lokasi penyimpanan buku tentang flora. Bunga matahari. Ternyata dia cukup ramah, tak seperti rumor yang beredar tentang betapa sadis dirinya, dan menuntunmu ke rak-rak buku tentang bunga.

Kau mencari buku tentang bunga matahari hingga bel masuk pergantian jam pelajaran berdering serupa sirene polisi di situasi genting. Putus asa karena telusuran internet tak membabibutakanmu untuklekas percaya, kau menyerah dan melangkah hendak meninggalkan sekat antara dua rak berisi tentang bunga.

Hingga matamu terlabuh pada buku Hanakotoba.

Komite perpustakaan telah menyerukan agar semua murid lekas kembali ke kelas. Kau memanfaatkan jeda antrian tertib keluar perpustakaan yang memanjang untuk menyambar buku itu, bergegas mencari tentang bunga matahari.

Antara harapan yang mekar seperti bunga matahari berseri-seri di luar jendela tempat tadi Kaminaga berada dan kandasnya asa, interpretasi terakhir jauh lebih memungkinkan.

Kau tutup buku itu dan mengembalikannya lagi ke tempatnya semula. Tersenyum getir pada dirimu sendiri.

Andai saja perasaan pun seperti buku, semua yang pernah singgah tinggal ditutup, dan ruang hatimu bisa kembali seperti semula.

*

Ada cinta yang dewasa, bertempat di realita.

Ada cinta yang klise dan naif, bertempat di semua kisah romansa fiktif. 

Seperti yang kau alami.

Cinta semasa sekolah. Objek yang merebut waktumu (dan hatimu) tanpa mengembalikannya lagi karena ia tidak akan pernah tahu dia telah mengambilnya darimu, adalah seorang pemuda sempurna.

Dia, siswa dari kelas istimewa. Multi talenta. Tampan menawan. Atletis, tapi yang tak lebih terpungkiri dia satu di antara para jenius. Pandai bergaul. Digilai banyak perempuan.Yang menyempurnakannya: dia tidak punya pacar. Oh, indah dunia. 

Formula semua itu berujung kesimpulan pemuda itu hanya hidup di alternasi realita (mungkin hanya imajinasi, seperti ini), membuatmu tersenyum simpul dan mengabaikan ribuan jarum di hatimu, kau tertawa. Ya, dunia indah hanya di kisah saja.

Namun kau mencecap pahit atas semua itu karena realita yang membuat banyak perempuan iri dan gigit jari adalah saat ini, kau menghirup semilir wangi maskulin segarnya ketika dia (tawa, selenting lirik dan hatimu terlonjak mendapati dia punya lesung pipi, matanya seperti terang matahari ketika dia tertawa) berpapasan denganmu.

Lirikan kalian bertemu.

Tidak bisa saat itu kau terpaku, maka kau merunduk, dan terburu-buru memacu langkahmu.

 Hidung yang tersumbat oleh hal non-eksis, seperti wangi lelaki yang tertinggal, menghirup dan segar oksigen meracuni paru-parumu. Bibirmu menggigit mulut bagian dalam, meniruskan pipi bersemu dan senyum malu.

Seperti ini saja, rasanya tak apa tungkaimu tak bertulang. Melunglai karena kau melayang. Kau hanya bisa mengaguminya sebagai bayang-bayang.

Kau berbelok di  letter L koridor, tak tahan tak melirik. Dia di sana, tengah tertawa dengan temannya dan tersenyum kasual ketika gadis-gadis layaknya semut mengerubungi gula, bersandar di jendela itu lagi berlatarkan mekarnya tanaman bunga matahari yang setia selama usia rekahnya melenggak pada terangnya matahari.

(Sepertimu, pada Kaminaga.) 

“... mau jadi _Tester_ untuk kelas _Home Economic_ minggu depan, ya, Kaminaga- _kun_?”

“Kapan? Kalau aku ada waktu luang, boleh saja.”

Untuk satu momentum ketika sedetik menjelma serupa selamanya, bibirnya tipis merekahsenyum yang kauragu itu untukmu, kerlingnya mengisolirmu dari semestamu yang berkutat mutlak hanya padanya, di belakangnya bunga matahari menari penuh arti dikecupi angin musim panas. 

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Kaminaga, dan kau hanya bisa menyukainya seperti ini saja.

 

_ (There's only you in my eyes.)  _

**Author's Note:**

> Sunflower: "There's only you in my eyes." 
> 
> (Tiap liat Kaminaga, itu bawaannya pengen muter lagu: "Lirikan matamu, menarik hati. Oh senyumanmu, seksi sekali." #yha judul asli fic ini: Lirikan Badai Kaminaga. #yha(2) XDDD)
> 
> 'Allo, long time no see! Spie comeback! Fic-fic lain akan lanjut kembali, tapi maaf frekuensi meretjeh akan meningkat (efek RL). Mohon maaf untuk keterlambatan balas komentar dan kunjungan saya, sampai ketemu lagi! ;)
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
